


Red Lace

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Lingerie, M/M, NSFW, Smut, tags are not my forte
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: come follow me on tumblr HannigramSolaceMost fics uploaded on tumblr, along with various manips and other Hannibal/Hannigram things





	

The lingerie store had a small rack for mens intimate apparel, a tiny selection and nothing that really jumped out at him. Part of him questioned why he wanted to make the effort in trying to spice things up in the bedroom when he wasn’t experiencing any issues. But then, he enjoyed surprising Hannibal, seeing that moment of surprise on his face and leaving him speechless before he could compose himself, how his mouth opened and closed yet no words came out. That was exactly what Will wanted to see when Hannibal would come home later that night to find Will in the living room with some kind of g-string with the ass exposed, letting him take him on the couch without having to remove it.

As he looked at his choices now though, nothing seemed to catch his attention. Eyes drifted over the choices as he let out a sigh and cast a glance to the women's section right next to it. That was when he found the lace panties, the crotch of them missing, allowing access. It was classy and elegant, despite its obvious intentions. Chewing on his tongue as he thought, he decided to be brave and take them. Picking them up and going to the counter, the cashier gave him a smile.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

Feeling his cheeks heat up, Will answered, “More or less”, as he handed over the items of his choice.

She gave him a smile, took the panties from Will and bagged them, saying nothing more than, “Thank you, have a good day.”

He uttered his own thanks as he took the bag, trying to walk as normal as possible back to the car where he was finally able to let out a shaky breath and smile to himself. He undid the package as his fingers touched the fabric, feeling the lace between his fingers, the roughness of the texture. It was something new, he had never thought about wearing women’s lingerie before and now he had started to think about it, what it would feel like when it was on him.

Shaking the thoughts from his head, he put them away and made his way home.

*

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walks into the master bedroom of Hannibal’s home, seeing the red lace crotchless panties laid out on the bed, vibrant against the dark material. He chews his lip gently as he lets a finger brush over them, feeling his own arousal spike as he picks them up and lets the towel fall to the floor.

Sitting naked on the bed, he bends over to put on the panties. Slowly putting his feet through the holes and then pulling them half way up gently before he stands to adjust them to fit himself properly. The material feels good against his half hard cock, restraining it gently in a way that makes him feel unusually good. Having no crotch in them makes him feel exposed, vulnerable and so aroused at the thought of Hannibal taking him anywhere in the house. 

Picking the towel up from the floor, he puts it back in the bathroom to hang and dry, pausing on his way out to observe himself in the mirror. Normally he would not stop to admire himself, but he is curious to see what they look like on his body, and he thinks they are amazing. Turning gently to see his ass, he smiles, teeth running over his lip as he sucks on it, thinking about Hannibal again. They’ve never discussed this, he’s never thought about it, but now he wants to try it. The front of the panties are starting to tent from his hard cock, catching a glimpse in the mirror before he feels that heat creeping up his neck, deciding to go downstairs with a bathrobe on to meet his lover.

On the way into the living room, he pours himself two fingers of whiskey. He can’t deny he is feeling nervous about Hannibal’s reaction, but he knows the man would not berate him for his decision. Still, there is a desire to impress him. It’s unusual, normally he would not want to put on a show but tonight he wants to show off his body. He feels like being provocative, seductive and flirtatious when he is normally the polar opposite.

Sitting on the sofa, removing the robe as he lays there in wait for his lover, he lets fingers trail down to gently caress his cock through the lace. Slowly and softly stroking himself as he feels his skin heat up from the effort. Then the door opens and footsteps in the hallway make him freeze. With his heart hammering in his throat as he hears Hannibal close the door and then head towards the living room. He waits with bated breath.

When the man steps in he pauses, immediately gazing at Will laying on the sofa, naked except for the lace underwear. The way he is positioned on the sofa shows off the missing crotch of it and his exposed ass and the man can not help but smile, one that reaches his eyes.

“This is a lovely surprise,” Hannibal greets, moving closer as he takes in every detail. “Unless I have interrupted something?”

A laugh comes from Will, feeling relief that the other man genuinely finds it appealing. “I’ve been waiting for you.”

There is a pleased hum from Hannibal. “Have you been thinking of me while I was at work?”

“Mmmm,” moaned Will, biting his lip. “I need someone to take care of me, and I missed you.”

Hannibal looked at Will’s cock with hunger and fascination, casually making his way to the younger man, closing the distance between them. “They really do look quite lovely on you.” He paused to swallow before speaking again, voice low and predatory, rumbling through his chest. “Bend over the couch, I want to see you.”

Will feels a jolt going through his body at the words, quickly moving into the position that Hannibal requested. He feels the air against his exposed ass as the doctor moves closer and lets a hand rest on it.

Looking back, he catches that look of surprise in Hannibal’s eyes before lips quirk and he sees the flash of sharp teeth. He knows the man is enjoying this as much as him.

A sudden yelp of surprise leaves Will when he feels Hannibal press lips to his ass, flinching away from it to feel hands suddenly hold him while the doctor kisses his cheeks and lets teeth nip before stopping. It draws a small whine from Will.

“Do you feel as though I do not look after you, Will?”

“I- no. What makes you say that?” queries Will, confused before he suddenly remembers what he had said just before.

There is a faint blush that dusts Will’s cheeks when Hannibal catches a glimpse of him, seeing the truth. There is a fantasy, something the profiler is not telling him. 

 

Will is unsure of exactly what he wants, but it started with the panties and he is curious about trying other garments, maybe even role play. 

“Choice of words, some could say a Freudian slip.”

“You know I don’t appreciate being analyzed.” There’s a hint of irritation in the profiler’s voice.

“Jack has been pushing you lately, it is natural to try something different to relieve stress.”

“My- our sex life does not revolve around work,” Will says, suddenly standing up. “It really extinguishes the flame if you must know.”

Hannibal takes Will’s wrist, refusing to let the younger man slink away and not play out the fantasy.

“I know you too well, Will, and you are rather appealing in those panties. I can not let you slip away without letting me take you. But I’m trying to understand exactly what you desire from this as I suspect there is more under the surface.”

The words makes the blush on Will intensify, turning his ears and nose the same shade as his cheeks. “This was supposed to be for you, but I feel desirable in them. That you would want to keep me at home, like a housewife.”

Leading Will, Hannibal takes a seat on the sofa. Pulling the man down to sit in his lap as he holds him and kisses him gently, letting lips trail along his jaw.

“I must admit, even before this I have thought about keeping you all to myself. I feel quite possessive about you, even more so now. You are beautiful, Will, something I value more than anything else I own.”

“But I’m not just some possession,” Will sighs, feeling more relaxed with Hannibal’s lips pressed against his cheek now. “You would never do that, it would be uncivilized.”

“Quite,” Hannibal agrees.

“Do you feel jealous when I am with other people?” smirks Will, hands coming to hold the lapels of Hannibal’s jacket as he feels the fabric.

“Jealousy is a terrible look that I refuse to wear.”

“I think I could grow to like it,” Will admits, hand falling to Hannibal’s crotch as he presses against the hardening cock.

“Pray tell.”

“I’ve seen you curious, even mad. You mask your emotions well, but you have small facial expressions that give you away…. I enjoy seeing you experience them, it tells me that you care deeply about me, and us,” says Will, moving so he is now straddling his lover’s lap.

His fingers are quick to find the belt buckle, undoing it as he opens the trousers and pulls them down with the elastic waist band of the doctor’s underwear. Letting his cock spring free he strokes it with his hand, pumping it slowly and feeling how hot and stiff it is already as he smiles.

“Remarkable boy,” Hannibal says, hand moving to the side where he had seen the lube earlier. He squeezes some awkwardly onto his fingers before he then grabs Will’s ass, pushing them in to prepare his lover.

“Your remarkable boy,” admits Will, gazing deep into Hannibal’s eyes as he feels himself being penetrated. He gives a small moan when he moves, feeling the finger slip out as he lines the cock up and starts to lower himself onto it.

“Always yours.” It is more of a sigh, eyes half lidded as Will takes the cock to the hilt.

He stops then, pausing to breathe as he lets hands rest on Hannibal’s shoulders, listening to his breath and trying to sync with him.

“You are something so entirely unique, someone I can never entirely predict. You astonish me,” Hannibal says quietly, hands coming to rest on Will’s hips as he holds him and then starts to slowly thrust.

“I want to fuck you,” whines Will gently, making Hannibal pause. “I want you to watch me.”

Slowly Will raises himself, using his knees and calves, almost letting the cock slip free before he comes back down.

It is painful, being stretched and taking the man, but it is a pain he enjoys as he steadily increases his rhythm while looking at the doctor who gazes straight back at him.

His own cock is so hard, barely contained by the lace as his movements become faster, leaning down to kiss Hannibal as he feels himself drawing closer. Finally, after a long kiss, feeling breathless, he comes hard and moans into Hannibal’s mouth before breaking for air. He feels the man come just after him, fucking him through his orgasm until he gives a final jerk of his hips and stills.

Slipping free of Hannibal’s cock, he leans in to kiss him again. Satisfied and spent he slowly toys with Hannibal’s lips, feeling the press of a tongue against his own as he smiles into it and sucks on it greedily.  

“I would very much like to buy you something I think you would like. Something to match these,” Hannibal says, fingers playing with the lace of the panties.

 

There is a moment where Will thinks about telling the doctor to not bother, that it would be money wasted. Then, he knows Hannibal would still do it anyway. “Surely there are better things you could spend your time and money on.”

 

“Perhaps I want this,” Hannibal speaks, hand coming to tuck a loose curl behind Will’s ear. “It is not a waste in my eyes.”

 

“And what do you see when you look at me?” asks Will, curious yet undecided still.

 

“Beauty… You are beautiful, Will. I fell in love with your mind and then your body. Both deserve to be worshiped and cherished.” 

 

Feeling his cheeks burn, Will kisses Hannibal, mouth opening and accepting. It is easier to show him the affection he feels at the words than trying to articulate the mixture of emotions that run through his mind at the moment, some of which he is sure are Hannibal’s. But he won’t complain, it is a compliment. To know that he is valued for his intelligence and that he is found beautiful by a man who collects the rarified and practically radiates elegance and grace, it makes him feel giddy. Hannibal does not view his imagination as grotesque, he nurtures it with as much love and devotion as anything else that is important in his life. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> come follow me on tumblr HannigramSolace
> 
> Most fics uploaded on tumblr, along with various manips and other Hannibal/Hannigram things


End file.
